Say Something
by InspiredDitto
Summary: One test stands between Bulma and Vegeta's newly found love.


_I do not own Dragon Ball Z or its affiliates_

_This is a one-shot that was inspired by the Google+ group "We're Just Saiyan" that I belong to. The challenge was to pick a song that inspires a chapter/story about Vegeta and Bulma. This is my interpretation of that challenge. It's my first attempt at something like this so comments and constructive criticism is welcome to better further my writing skills. =)_

* * *

There we sat facing one another. The hard wood of the kitchen table compounded with the defining silence around us was more confining than a penitentiary. Just yesterday we were unbound and carefree. Laughing in the yard as you chased me under the tall oak, helping me with mundane chores I was not strong enough to tackle alone and wrapping up our evening over a meal fit for a King. You were sitting contently in that same chair as I made you yet another meal for your ravenous appetite. The look in your eyes held a dangerous promise of the evening to come. One that always sent a tingle down my spine.

You were the man I accidentally fell in love with. I knew the day it happened like a treasured childhood memory. We were at the lake and you had pushed me in, clothes and all. Furiously I climbed out soaking wet and ready to tell you off. The look on your face as you saw the fabric clinging to my skin had chased away the chill of the water. We had our casual sex here and there, but that was the first time you really _saw_ me. The desire radiated so strongly that it was almost palpable. Playing up to you, I had decided to discard my wet clothing with a simple teasing comment about needing to lay them out to dry.

Before I had a chance to finish arranging them on the nearby rock you were on the approach. I stood waiting as I enjoyed the warm kiss of the sun's rays caress my skin. I knew how to get you to want me, but instead of the rough man-handling I was used to you stopped right in front of me. Pausing, you cupped my head in your hands as I stared into your eyes. For once they were friendly and inviting. Something I had never seen before. I knew my returning gaze was filled with shock by your unwavering stare. You didn't have to speak to tell me anything. By staying silent you, instead, told me everything.

I grew restless under your intensity but you didn't allow me to turn away. Instead you gave me a gift that I never thought was capable from you. You swept me up in a sweet, succulent kiss. One that carried my thoughts to places I though were unreachable. With each soft brush of your lips against mine I saw my future. One that had both of us in it – together as one. Unable to hold back the passion you had ignited, I carelessly flung my arms around your neck and pressed my nakedness into you. I felt your arms encircle me as you pulled me closer and deepened the kiss. Without a word, you had laid me down in the tall grass and undressed yourself. Seeing your body glisten in the sun was overwhelming. It had felt like I had my own personal god to protect me. It was then that you lay beside me. You had propped yourself on your elbow and studied me as if seeing me for the first time. Your fingers traced the contours of my curves and rolled my nipples. Every touch and caress made me burn for you and only you.

It was amazing feeling your lips discover how to make me moan. You had licked and sucked places that forced a response where no other lover had. My head was buzzing with the urge to have you take me. Through my moans I heard myself beg for it. Every time you heard me ask you answered with a knowing smile. Your caresses took me higher until it became urgency. I almost demanded it when you finally stopped. It was then that you shifted yourself between my legs. I had closed my eyes and braced myself for your rough entry. Instead you whispered my name as you coaxed me to look at you. Hovering above me you watched as my head swam with confusion. You were different. Soft, warm and inviting. I wrapped my legs around your waist as I pulled your face to mine in an open invitation. You entered me gently as I pulled you in closer. You filled me to the hilt then slid out with just the same amount of control, all the while taking in my reaction. Feeling you take me for my pleasure instead of your own had broken the tightly woven bonds around my heart. It was by that lake we had first climaxed together.

As we lay in the sun's dying rays and the world transformed into evening, I snuggled in closer to you, the breeze cooling our heated skin as we lay silently enjoying our rare moment together. I felt safe in your arms then. Like a fantasy come true. That was the first time you showed that you cared about me and not your own pent-up release. Against my better judgment I fell in love with you that day.

Now I stare into your hard, emotionless face as if I've never seen you before…cold, seething and hateful towards me. I had started to become your ally and friend. I was just learning how to love and be loved. Now? Now I'm the enemy. The small piece of plastic sitting between us the unspoken crack in a newly built foundation.

I had no more tears to cry. I knew my eyes were red and swollen, nose and cheeks puffy from the rollercoaster of emotions I had dealt with earlier. You felt my suffering and sought me out. Despite my please for you to leave me alone, you wanted to stay by my side. I couldn't tell you what was bothering me just yet. Feeling your protectiveness envelop me was an addiction I wasn't ready to give up. I knew how you were going to react. I needed to have you near me. Vulnerable in a way you didn't dare let anyone else see except when we were alone. But the time finally came when you demanded answers. I brought you to the kitchen so the coming memory of how I was about to crush everything we were starting to construct wouldn't plague the only safe-haven I was going to have left.

I told you how I was feeling sick lately. I didn't have an appetite, my back was starting to hurt and I noticed my bras and tops fitting more snugly than normal. I explained the test I took and why. The entire time you stayed silent. Like a statue, you were locked in a frozen stare while the double pink lines quietly taunted us both. I re-explained everything a second time because you gave no indication that you heard me the first.

I asked you to say something, _anything_ to break your silence. You answered by your glare of betrayal. Your posture showed your disgust towards me as you sat stiffly with arms crossed. Your silence was telling me more than your lips ever could. The man I was starting to get to know was gone.

"Please Vegeta," I finally begged. "Tell me what to do. I can't do this alone."

Your frigid stare was your only response. You reached out and grabbed the pregnancy test. Within an instant, it was a crushed unrecognizable ball. Throwing it across the room, you shoved yourself away. Walking to the door you paused. It was then that I ran to you. I threw my arms around your chest as I hugged you from behind. I knew you could easily shake me off but I clung to you as if you were my only salvation. I could feel how torn you were. I didn't want to give up on you, on us, on what we could have. Thankfully you allowed me to hold you.

As you turned I felt the bottom fall out from underneath me. I could finally see the torture and turmoil you were feeling, too. Your brows were furrowed in anger and pain, but it was no longer directed at me. It was your own personal demons that you had once spoken of. You took my head in your hands the same way you had by the lake. I closed my eyes as I tried to visualize myself back there with you.

"_Bulma,"_ You finally whispered. Opening my eyes, I looked at you the same way I did when we had lain in the grass.

This time a tear escaped, sliding down my cheek. I stood there more naked to you then you'd ever seen me. My emotions raw, my feelings bare, silently pleading for you not to run from me. From the family we could have. _I can make you happy; give you everything you never knew you needed. I can help your soul feel at rest, fill in the pieces that your father was never able to show you. I can teach you how to love. You deserve to be loved. I can show you how much I want to be loved. You don't know it, but you've made me realize that I can't live without you. You are more of a man then your father ever was and now you can prove it. I don't know what will happen to me, to us, if you leave._

I knew you could hear everything I was silently telling you. Your hesitation gave away your inner struggle to stay. Lowering your head, your lips met mine with a passion I didn't know you were capable of. You bared your soul to me as you, finally, put your guard down and intensely pressed your lips against mine. For that fleeting moment I was filled with hope. Spending the rest of my life with you was finally tangible. I knew I would follow you to the end of the universe and back if I had to.

But you broke the kiss too soon. Pulling away you said nothing. I watched your face become shadowed as the soul I loved disappeared into darkness. The hard, cold, hateful scowl was back. The creature that filled me with terror the first time I met him had now taken my love's place. Without a word, you turned one final time and walked out of my home. I knew in that moment you were also walking out of my life.

Forever.

I sunk to the floor that night. I was too heartbroken to move away from that small moment of warmth that you gave me before you left me so empty and cold. I'm not sure when I stopped crying, but I didn't leave that spot until late that evening.

Time has passed quickly and I've been doing okay on my own. Every so often, I find myself at our spot by the lake. This is where I tell him about you, his heritage and everything I loved about you. He always asks questions and wants to learn more. That's when it's the most difficult for me. Our friends step in and fill in the blanks for him, but you would be so proud to tell him yourself. He looks just like you and has your stubbornness. He's so smart and is just as feisty and witty as you ever were. Every day I make it a point to look to the heavens with a silent prayer about your safety followed by the wish that one day you will return home to me and your son…


End file.
